


feel the good vibrations

by hey_you_with_the_face



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lap Sex, Light Smut, my brain did a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: Just a little smutty drabble I came up with for my newest ship





	feel the good vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> I had this posted on tumblr (blue-reveries) and decided to post it here to as a protest against _certain_ writers who shall remain nameless

Sometimes Eileen liked to just feel Sam.

True, since they were currently having sex, this was pretty much a given but there were times when she felt a need to feel as much of him as was possible. Maybe to assure herself that he was real, that this practically perfect man did actually exist. Maybe it was just to chase the sparks that danced across her skin as his broad rough hands caressed her skin, like she were something delicate he feared he might break. It could have been for these reasons or a thousand more but part of her knew the truth.

She loved the feeling of power it gave her.

Eileen couldn’t hear the sounds of pleasure that she pulled from Sam’s body, but she could see and feel them.

She saw them in the way his hands clenched at her hips as she writhed in his lap, knuckles almost white, and the way he thrust up into her hard enough to jostle her upward. In the way his his eyes screwed shut with his mouth opened to send puffs of heated air over her sensitive skin.

She felt his pleasure in the strain of his muscles as they tensed in his thighs and stomach and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

But most importantly, at least to her, Eileen felt the blissful sensations she gave Sam by the hand she kept delicately planted on his chest and throat. She felt the deep vibrations that couldn’t be anything but Sam moaning and murmuring sweet nothings that he just couldn’t keep to himself as he drove them both closer and closer to the climax they both craved.

Eileen preened at the thought of just how much she affected him, this big strong man being brought to pieces by her. That thought, along with the insistent rolling of Sam’s hips, pushed her over the precipice and she fell with a gasp.

Her release made that much more powerful thanks to her hands on Sam, feeling the strong vibrations of him undoubtedly calling her name as he came.


End file.
